Academia Avalon
by afraidtome
Summary: Bella quería saber la verdad pero en un mundo de espías, agentes secretos, infiltrados, traficantes y secretos. Es un precio muy alto y más si no quieren que la verdad sea descubierta. Bella pagará muy caro, al punto de desear morir en vez de vivir sin recordar nada.


**Summary: **Bella quería saber la verdad pero en un mundo de espías, agentes secretos, infiltrados, traficantes y secretos. Es un precio muy alto y más si no quieren que la verdad sea descubierta. Bella pagará muy caro, al punto de desear morir en vez de vivir sin recordar nada.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a S.M.

**Aclaración: **La historia está basada en una saga que me leí hace años, si quieren el nombre me lo piden por PM.

* * *

**Capitulo I**

Supongo que la mayoría de las adolescentes a veces se sientes invisibles, les gustaría desaparecer.

Bueno una de ellas soy yo. –Bella, el camaleón. Pero soy más afortunada que el resto porque en mi escuela, eso es considerado genial.

Voy a una escuela para espías.

Por supuesto, técnicamente, la Academia Avalon para chicas jóvenes excepcionales es una escuela para genios —no espías— y nosotras somos libres de elegir cualquier carrera que beneficie nuestra excepcional educación. Pero cuando la escuela te dice eso, y te dan clases que piensan que te gustarán sobre codificación avanzada y 14 idiomas diferentes, es el rey del tabaco diciéndoles a los niños que no fumen; pero todas sabíamos leer los labios cuando escuchamos esto. Incluso mi mamá puso los ojos en blanco, pero no me corrigió cuando la llamé escuela de espías, y eso que ella es la directora. Por supuesto, ella está retirada de la CIA, incuso me dio la idea de que escribiera esto, mi primer reporte encubierto, para resumir lo que pasó el semestre pasado. Ella siempre está diciéndonos que la peor parte de la vida del espía no es el peligro —es el papeleo. Después de todo, cuando estás viajando a casa desde Estambul con una bomba nuclear en el sombrero, lo último que quieres hacer es escribir un reporte sobre eso. Ese es el por qué estoy escribiendo esto —para practicar.

Para los civiles la Academia Avalon es una presumida escuela para aburridas herederas que no tienen otro lugar a donde ir, pero claro yo tampoco dudaría de eso, si cada verano ellas llegan, cada una –sin excepción- en una limosina, claro eso solo para las apariencias.

—Hey, ¿dónde está Bella? —preguntó Irina, pero yo no podía dejar mi habitación hasta que hubiese terminado la historia, una historia de pesca en comparación a las proezas internacionales de mis compañeras, el setenta por ciento de ellas son hijas de actuales o antiguos agentes secretos del gobierno.

Cuándo decidí dejar mi 'escondite' 35 minutos después, de la pregunta de Irina, baje al comedor a encontrarme con Alice.

Había muchos murmullos en el comedor, principalmente porque nadie sabía quién era el nuevo maestro, el cual nos daría Operaciones Encubiertas, la clase que toda chica Avalon, desea con ansias.

Los profesores tomaron asiento, pero la silla continuó vacía cuando mi madre tomó su lugar en el podio en el centro de la larga mesa delantera.

—Mujeres de la academia Avalon, ¿quién viene aquí? —ella preguntó.

En ese mismo momento, cada chica de cada mesa (incluso las novatas) soportaron y dijeron al mismo tiempo:

—Somos las hermanas de Avalon

— ¿Por qué vinieron? —mi madre preguntó.

—Para aprender sus habilidades. Honrar su espada. Y guardar sus secretos.

— ¿Cuál es la finalidad de su trabajo?

—Por la justicia y la luz.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo van a esforzarse?

—Por todos los días de nuestras vidas —nosotras terminamos, y me sentía un poco como un pequeño personaje de una de las óperas de mi abuela.

Nos sentamos, pero mi madre permaneció de pie.

—Bienvenidas de vuelta, estudiantes —dijo ella, radiante —. Este va a ser un maravilloso año aquí en la academia Avalon. Para nuestras novatas —ella se volteó hacia la mesa de las de séptimo grado, quienes parecieron temblar bajo su intensa mirada —. Bienvenidas. Están por comenzar el año más desafiante de sus jóvenes vidas. Les aseguro que no se les habría dado este desafío si no estuvieran listas para soportarlo. Para nuestras antiguas estudiantes, este año podría marcar muchos cambios —miró a sus colegas y pareció considerar algo antes de voltear el rostro hacia nosotras —. Hemos venido a tiempo cuando…

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar, las puertas se abrieron, y ni siquiera los tres años de entrenamiento para espía me prepararon para lo que vi.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, probablemente debería recordarte esto VOY A UNA ESCUELA DE CHICAS —eso es sólo chicas, todo el tiempo, con unos pocos conserjes y algunos hombres trabajando en la facultad de cirugía plástica que están aquí por una buena razón. Pero cuando nos giramos, vimos a un chico caminando en nuestra habitación que podría hacer a James Bond sentirse inseguro. Indiana Jones podría verse como un hijito de mamá comparado con el chico con chaqueta de cuero y barba de dos días que caminaba hacia donde se encontraba mi madre y luego —horror de los horrores— le guiñó un ojo.

—Pido disculpas por la tardanza —dijo él y se deslizó en la silla vacía.

Su presencia era tan sorprendente, tan irreal, que ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando Rose se apretó sobre la banca entre Alice e Irina y tuve que mirar dos veces cuando la vi.

— ¿Problemas, chicas? — ella preguntó.

— ¿Dónde has estado? —Alice demandó.

—Olvida eso — la cortó Irina —. ¿Quién es él?

Pero Rose era una espía y le salía totalmente natural. Ella solamente levantó sus ojos azules y dijo:

—Ya veremos.

A lo largo de la sala, las niñas empiezan a comer, pero Rose solamente hizo volar una burbuja con su goma y sonrió abiertamente, atreviéndose a preguntarnos por la historia.

—Rose si sabes algo, debes decírnoslo —exigió Alice, aun cuando fuera totalmente inútil. A Rose nadie trata de hacerle hacer algo que no quiera hacer.

¡Puedo ser un camaleón, y Alice puede ser el siguiente Einstein, pero cuando se trata de obstinación en general, Rose es la mejor espía siempre!.

Ella sonrió con satisfacción, y yo sabía que probablemente había estado planificando esta escena desde que estaba a mitad de camino sobre el Océano

Atlántico (además de ser obstinada, Rose es también bastante teatral).

Ella esperó hasta que todos los ojos estuvieran sosteniéndole el silencio, hasta que Alice estuviera a punto de explotar, entonces ella tomó un rollo caliente de la cesta sobre la mesa y despreocupadamente dijo:

—Nuevo profesor —rasgó el pan por la mitad y poco a poco le untó la mantequilla —. Le dimos a un paseo por Londres esta mañana. Es un antiguo compañero de mi padre.

— ¿Nombre? —Alice preguntó, probablemente ya estaba planificado como iba a entrar a la sede de la CIA en Langley para más detalles, tan pronto como fuéramos libres de regresar a nuestras habitaciones.

—Cullen —Rose dijo, mirándonos —. Carlise Cullen.

Ella sonó misteriosamente al James Bond negro, adolescente, femenino.

Dimos vuelta para mirar a Carlise Cullen. Él tenía la barba desaliñada y las manos agitadas de un agente fresco fuera de una misión. Alrededor de mí, el pasillo lleno de susurros y risas tontas —tendría el rumor de un molino ejecutando en alto antes de la medianoche.

Y me acordé de que, incluso Avalon, aunque la Academia es una escuela para chicas genios, a veces el énfasis debe mantenerse en las chicas.


End file.
